Growth hormone releasing hormone (GHRP-2) is a pure synthetic small peptide (a substance made up of a varying number of amino acids which make up hormones and proteins of the body) which specifically releases growth hormone (GH) from the pituitary. The purpose of this study will be to assess whether GHRP-2 and or GHRP-2 + GHRH can stimulate growth hormone secretion in normal men and women, to determine the dose response relationship and to evaluate its safety and adverse effects.